


My Boys

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fan Art, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise tries really hard to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boys

I carry them along this journey.

Watching over them constantly.

They both deny their love, which is funny.

Oh and such a terrible pity.

I do try to help out when they play chess.

Mysteriously making it warmer so they undress.

Well, Jim would.

Spock, he would if he could.

But he likes the heat.

So I sometimes cheat.

Locking the doors so he can't retreat.

Maybe then he'll undress, wouldn't that be neat.

How many times have I given them a gift?

Inexplicably delaying the doors opening in the turbolift.

There was the time when ship would rock and rumble. 

Hoping they would take advantage of the momentary tumble.

Oh the games they play.

Having eye sex all day.

Why don't they just come out and say.

They are either bi or gay.

Just make sweet, sweet love okay.

What else can I do for my boys?

Next stop, planet full of erotic sex toys.


End file.
